Rise of The Fallen
by unknownwriter09
Summary: She was different. Since birth, she had something that no one has. Appearance as any human, personality a bit anti-social but overall she was normal. But what was so different about her? With new transfer students, she feels as if the answer was right in front of her. "Dokuro-san, can we make a deal? If you help us in exchange I'll reveal the truth." ON HIATUS


Summary: _She was different. Since birth, she had something that no one has. Appearance as any human, personality a bit anti-social but overall she was normal. But what was so different about her? With new transfer students, she feels as if the answer was right in front of her. "Dokuro-san, can we make a deal? If you help us in exchange I'll reveal the truth." _

**Warnings: Mild gore, some uses of religion and oc characters.**

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus plot and oc characters.**

* * *

Prologue

_Sunlight shone down through the stained windows making rays of color appear in the pure marble floors. The large brown oak doors slowly opened making no sound as it scraped on the white tile grounds covered in velvet red carpets. _

_Her thin white ballerina shoes completely out of view as her dress gingerly fall as she walked inside slowly. Passing each bench, she could see people bowing as she walked toward her destination._

_"We welcome you all for the crowning of our new Queen." The woman was dressed in a gray habit. Her beady black eyes shone as she got the crown made out of golden twigs and iron. "For centuries the Church has waited for the right one. Now finally, the-"The stained windows shattered causing people in the audience to panic._

_The nun looked surprised as the audience and the young woman who was about be crowned Queen looked horrified._

_"Wha-What's going on Sister?" She asked worry laced in her melodic voice. Her eyes widen as the oak doors were thrown of the hinges. Screams of terror escaped a woman in the audience throat. _

_The intruder or intruders didn't even look human. Some of them had gray wrinkled like skin and ember glowing like eyes. Others looked beastly and some look pale as ghost with blood ruby colored eyes._

_"My, my a ceremony yet I wasn't invited." The humanoids made a clearing and the nun's face paled at that voice. "That's kind of unfair isn't it?" The figure stepped out onto the broken down doors. _

_"Y-You how are you still alive?!" The nun cried out her usual calm voice filled with horror and fear. _

_"Sister did you really think I perished in such fire?" Light purple eyes glinted in amusement. "It seems the Church should pay. You know it hurts when the flames burns away your skin?" He said in a childlike tone. "So I decided to return the favor~" He snapped his fingers and the humanoids charged. _

_The screams of the audience echoed in the girl's ears as she watched in horror as the screams were silenced by the sickening sound of someone ripping something. Ripped limbs flew into the air filling it with the smell of copper._

_Her eyes widen when blood sprayed on her face. Turning around, she was horrified to see the Sister's headless body fall backwards. Her scream caught in her throat when she saw the person responsible inches away from her face._

_"It seems the Church falls in the crowning of the Holy Grail." _

_The crown rolled onto the ground as she fell to the ground… eyes wide open… cold as stone… dead._

_**Darkness shall take over, the wings tainted **_

_**No longer the world pure, but cloaked in black**_

_**Feathers of raven fall burying the once dove**_

_**Keeping the sacred ground pure, there is hope**_

_**Within darkness there's always light**_

Violet eyes snapped open as the alarm clock blared against her ears. A groan escaped her mouth as she reached out to turn off the annoying alarm. Finally the annoying alarm stopped and she sits up. A mop of violet hair emerges from the bed revealing tired yet innocent looking eyes. Another yawn escapes her mouth and she glanced at her alarm just to see the neon green lights blink 6:30 am.

A panic look passes her face as she realizes she'll be late for school. Hastily getting out of her bed, she nearly tripped over the tangled blankets in the process as she rushed to gather her school supplies.

"Chrome-chan! Hurry up!" Chrome heard her friends call out to her as soon as she reached the gates of Namimori-Chu.


End file.
